


Two Twin Beds

by UselessLesbianLaughter



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: But not extremely graphic smut, F/F, Holtzbert - Freeform, Light Angst, Smut, one too many alcohol metaphors in a single paragraph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessLesbianLaughter/pseuds/UselessLesbianLaughter
Summary: Holtzmann and Erin, through a series of events, have ended up sharing a hotel room. Erin finds herself finally making a move once the tension in the room cracks and immediately regrets it as her internal homophobia sets in. Sweet and nice outcome, eventual light smut.





	Two Twin Beds

**Author's Note:**

> After being gone for Too LongTM, she posts two fics in one day, wow  
> I hope ya'll enjoy and if you do, please let me know with kudos and comments

 “We only have one room with two twin beds available so it’ll have to do. All the rest only have one bed.”

 

 Holtz doesn’t even know why the assumption irks her. After all a room with two twin beds is precisely what they need. She and Erin… They _are_ friends. _Just friends._ With the thought playing on repeat in her mind like a broken gramophone she wipes the grimace from her face and replaces it with an obviously forced smile while Erin talks the receptionist.

 

 It’ll just be a few nights. Live through three days of some lame conference, live through four nights with Erin. No big deal. _We just have to share a room, no biggie. A small room for four entire days. Yeah. No big deal._

 

 “Holtz?” The engineer blinks rapidly as Erin waves a hand in front of her eyes.

 “I… I went somewhere.”

 “Well don’t get lost. Here’s your keycard, by the way. Our room’s on the third floor.” Erin smiled brightly and the soft hue of the hotel lights made her face light up, her hair shining with a smooth glow. _Focus, Holtz. Focus._

 “Third floor, great! Wonderful! I love the third floor.” _Close your word place, Holtz. Please. Why did I say that?_

 “Yeah, the third floor is great!” Erin mentally slapped herself for that. Without any further words or embarrassment they made their way to the elevator. Holtz could never quite figure out why elevators always had the most awkward music.

 

 As soon as they got to their room Erin dropped limp on the bed closer to the door, sighing in relief, then groaning and rubbing her neck. “Flights fuck up my back. And my neck. Actually just… everything. I missed beds.” She laughed. “You know what I just can’t wait for? A man explaining my own study back to me as if I didn’t write the damn thing. That’s my favorite bit.”

 

 Holtz chuckled as Erin rolled over on the bed and pressed her face into the pillow.

 

 “Yeah, I am going to be far too sober to endure that,” Holtz said.

 “Check the minibar. I’m sure you’ll find more than one way to be not-so-sober there.”

 “Those things are always expensive as hell.”

 “My treat.”

 “You can’t be serious.”

 “Dead serious, pun possibly intended.” Erin laughed and waved finger guns in Holtz’s direction “Moderation isn’t fun to drink with but… We’d better. I’ll just have a glass of wine, in celebration.”  
 “And what exactly are we celebrating?”

 “Ghosts.”

 “Can’t argue with that.” Holtzmann shrugged and watched Erin open up the minibar and take out the only bottle of wine it contained.

 “Not exactly a wide array to choose from but I’m not picky.”

 “Says Erin ‘No, I can’t wear that, it doesn’t have enough buttons’ Gilbert.”

 “You took that one out of context, not fair.”

 

 A half-empty glass of wine was resting on the cabinet next to Erin’s bed with lipstick stains matching the color of the physicist’s lips. They were smudged because she’d tried to wipe them away, her mind elsewhere. Next to it sat another glass, identical in shape, with perhaps a few more drops of red liquid left in it, free of lipstick stains.

 

 Erin wasn’t sure how they’d ended up sitting on the same bed leaving the other one vacant yet she was extremely aware of everything else around her even when the dim lighting in the room made everything smoothly blur into a soft haze. Holtz’s blonde curls had a red glow in that lighting, loose on her shoulders. Erin had never seen the woman with her hair loose, it was captivating. She had to fight a battle with herself just to get her eyes off of it.

 

 “You know, I’m usually alone in hotels. It gets sad sometimes,” Erin admitted, her lips softer than usual, words slipping by like a silent waterfall.

 “You’re not alone this time.” Holtzmann smiled. Her dimple prominent and the only thing Erin’s eyes agreed to focus on. Her eyes traveled along skin, slowly exploring each detail carefully as if she was trying to engrave it into her memory like a photograph. Finally her eyes met her lips, imperfect with cracks running through them, something about that imperfection was beautiful, Erin just couldn’t name it. Holtz pressed her teeth into her bottom lip gently and Erin understood why they were always broken.

 “Yeah… I’m not,” she nodded with words stuck behind her teeth, threatening to slip out.

 

 Everything was so close out of a sudden. Most of all… Holtzmann was close, extremely, dangerously close, closer than ever before. Her lips were closer than ever, somehow getting even closer. Her skin was warm, the chain of her necklace cold. Her hair fell over Erin’s hand as it touched her neck. Suddenly the realization hit the physicist like a bucket of ice dropped on her head and she knew she’d been leaning in. Surprising herself more than anyone she kept leaning closer and closer, unsure what tore her in so stubbornly. She could feel Holtz’s hand between the hem of her flannel and her skin, no, on her skin.

 

 It was like sparks before flames, sudden, quick and bold as her lips were on Holtz’s and she never wanted the moment to end. The engineer pulled her closer as the steady metronome of her heartbeat turned into a crazed racehorse. It must’ve been heaven, it must’ve been hell. Jillian tasted like sea salt and cotton candy, fresh like peppermint yet bitter like the darkest beer. Kissing her felt like swallowing fire, it burned in the best possible way, bit like a strong liquor, she tasted like life.

 

 Erin pulled away. Sobriety hit her like a brick as she came out of her daze and everything became all too real. _Fuck._

 

 Holtz opened her eyes, the smile fading from her lips and her eyes filling with confusion as she noticed the expression of horror on Erin’s face. She opened her mouth to ask something but the words never left her lips. Then again it was a futile question, why ask someone clearly not okay if they were okay. No one asks the dead if they are, indeed, dead.

 

 “I can’t do this,” Erin whispered and before Holtz could ask what she said she repeated herself, much louder this time, “I can’t do this.” She shook her head and got up from the bed, wiping a hand over her lips, mumbling. “I can’t. You’re so young, how could I…” She sighed, panic reflecting in her eyes as she glanced at Holtz one last time before disappearing out of the door.

 

 Holtzmann sat on the bed, dumbfounded, her lips stained a shy shade of red to match the prints on Erin’s glass. She spent a while simply staring at the door, taking in what’d just happened. The room around her was spinning ever so slightly as the Earth stood still just for a moment.

 

 Minutes passed before she finally stood up. Before anything she straightened the bed sheets to perfection, took her glass and emptied the wine into the sink. She placed the wine glass next to her toothbrush and gripped the sides of the sink with each hand, leaning on it for support. The violent beating of her heart filled the world around her as she stared into the mirror, searching her own eyes for answers.

 

 She wanted to walk up to Erin, to demand her for answers but then again she didn’t exactly know where the woman was at the moment. She could be anywhere, really. Erin was prone to long walks to nowhere when she needed time to think. And at this point, she was quite sure the woman didn’t really have any answers to give.

 

 Holtz drew in a sharp breath and exhaled slowly. “Okay,” she said to herself. “Alright.” She pushed herself away from the sink and walked out of the bathroom with her hands in her pockets, kicking the doormat out of her way. She needed air and there wasn’t nearly enough in the room.

 

 Locking the door after herself she glanced around the hallway. It was so very basic, with a black carpeted floor and identical lamps in a row in the ceiling with identical distances between them. The only thing that stood out were the stairs at the end of it, not matching the interior design of the rest of the building in the slightest. That was her destination.

 

 Soon enough she discovered herself being greeted with a brisk wind like a sobering slap in the face as she found herself on what appeared to be the roof. And apparently she wasn’t alone. A familiar figure sat on the cement more than thirty feet away, facing the other way, not even noticing she wasn’t alone anymore. The wind was hollering loudly enough to mask the sound of Holtz’s steps.

 

 “Didn’t know you smoked.”

 

 Erin didn’t bother turning around, she recognized the voice and really, who else could it possibly be. One corner of her lips twisted into a bitter smirk.

 

 “I don’t,” she said bringing the lit cigarette back to her lips and drawing in a deep breath of smoke, letting it sting her throat.

 

 “You mind the company?” Holtz asked.

 “Nope.” Erin popped the P and the engineer took it as permission to sit down next to her, hands still tucked away in the pockets of her jacket.

 

 The wind wrapping itself around her was icy and the sky void of stars. It was just… dark. Holtzmann found herself coughing as the cigarette smoke made its way into her lungs.

 

 “Sorry about that,” Erin muttered, putting out the cigarette.

 “Don’t be,” Holtz said before coughing some more.

 

 They sat like that for a while, sharing an uncomfortable silence.

 

 “So are we gonna talk about what happened or…?” Holtz finally spoke up.

 “No, I was actually really hoping we could ignore it completely,”  
 “Oh.”

 “I’m kidding. Bad place, bad time. Sorry. I guess I don’t get a choice. Look, I’m sorry. What I did was… inappropriate. I shouldn’t have-”

 “Alright, Imma stop you right there, Er. It wasn’t just you, I was there too, willingly.”

 “I was taking advantage of you and that was wrong.”

 “No. No you weren’t. Everything you offered… I took willingly.”

 “I shouldn’t have done that. It was foolish. You’re so young and…” Erin sighed and hand her hands through her hair. “I shouldn’t have acted on it.”

 “Acted on what?”

 

 Erin rested her head on her hands, slowly shaking it.

 “Erin, don’t tell me you’re having your gay panic just now. Look, I had mine at 16 and it was hell but it passed. You of all people… What about accepting yourself for who you are?”

 “I tried that once. I was stupid enough to think other people would try, too. And that got me where? On the streets, with no home, no family, no friends… I couldn’t be… you know. There’s things I wish I could do but I can’t act on it and I can’t tear you down with me, I couldn’t, I-”

 

 “Er-bear, I’m not sure what kind of corruption of the youth thing you think this is but I promise you I was gay far before you came along. People are born that way. There’s nothing wrong with being gay.”  
 “I… I don’t know what to think. I don’t know what I was thinking. I promised myself I’d never act on it again and… for a while, that was it. It was easy, even. And then you came along and I… I didn’t know what to do with myself. I thought you might hate me,” She paused and looked away from Holtzmann. “Do you?”

 “Erin, I…”

 “No, don’t say it. I can’t do this again. What if someone finds out? I should get away from you.”

 “Erin, dear, there’s not a single person in New York that doesn’t know I’m gay. I could never hate you. I mean… how could I? I just wish you could stop hating yourself.”

 “You really don’t hate me?” The genuine surprise in Erin’s voice was heartbreaking.

 

 Holtzmann ran her fingers across Erin’s cheek and lifted her chin. Her touch was familiar, homely yet excitingly terrifying at the same time. She pressed a soft kiss on Erin’s lips.

 

 “No,” she whispered. “Erin… I believe I love you.”

 

 The brunette stared at her for a while, eyes wide, the glow of streetlights reflecting in her eyes. When she finally spoke her voice was hushed, above a whisper but breathless.

   
 “Say that again.”

 

 It was as if there was a string between them, it could be bent and pulled in different directions but in the end it would pull them back together despite everything.

 

 “I love you.”

 

  1. Erin hadn’t even realized she’d been counting seconds since Holtz’s hand left her cheek, since the warmth of her touch moved away. 25 seconds, not one less, not one more, all she knew was that there were too many. Too many seconds between them, too many centimeters, too much space and time separating them but it was a flaw that could easily be fixed.



 

 She moved closer to Holtz and then even closer until their lips were touching again and she could feel the woman’s hand running through her hair as the cold air around them filled with a soft white steam from their breaths.

 

 “We should get back inside,” the blonde spoke, pulling back only to slip in the words. Erin nodded briefly. She got up from the ground and offered a hand to help Holtz up too. The night might’ve been chilly but her hands were warm and surprisingly soft.

 

 Erin led them back into the room in silence. Behind them it begun to rain and the soft rumbling on the rooftop soon became the only sound interrupting the quiet.

 

 Erin found herself standing in front of Holtz and in the next second softly falling onto the bed. Her hands fell above her head, she could feel the woman’s lips on her own again, Holtz’s hand brushing hair out of her face, her hands running down her sides. It felt beautiful to be breathless in that moment.

 

 Holtz pulled off her tank top in a swift motion, tossing it away. Erin wouldn’t have taken the engineer for someone who’d pull off a lacy bra but then again, life was full of surprises.

  
 “Are you sure?” The blonde asked, her eyes fearful for a moment.

 “I’ve never been more certain of anything in my life.” The physicist replied, her voice soft and husky. Holtzmann nodded and moved her hand to pull down one of the straps of Erin’s dress. The older woman reached for the light switch but the engineer stopped her by placing her hand on Erin’s before she got to it.

 “Don’t. You’re beautiful.” Erin smiled, her cheeks hinting red, and pulled her hand back. She’d honestly never been more grateful to herself for not wearing a dress with a zip.

 

 The engineer’s hands were surprisingly gentle as she pulled down Erin’s dress. Her hair smelled like hand soap and hints of oil, it was oddly nice. She trailed kisses down the physicist’s neck and chest, moving slowly lower and lower. She planted soft kisses on the insides of Erin’s thighs, a sweet pleasurable madness taking over.

 

 Erin threw her head back involuntarily as a soft whimper escaped her lips. She sent a glance to the engineer behind her legs, meeting her eyes asking for permission. She’d forgotten all her languages so she simply smiled.

 

 Holtz started gentle, Erin watched her blonde curls move slowly and messily. Seeing a positive response the engineer moved slightly upwards with her tongue, inciting an embarrassingly loud moan.

 

 “Oh, fuck me.” Erin said, breathlessly cursing herself.

 “Your wish is my command,” Holtzmann chuckled.

 

 Erin was quite certain something would blow up rather soon, be it the room or… _herself_. She arched her back, gripping on to the sheets as if her life depended on it. Sucking her bottom lip between her teeth she allowed a small whimper to slip past before a much louder sigh of ecstasy. There was fire between her legs, fire under the name of Jillian Holtzmann, and her grip on reality was slowly slipping away.

 

 She let it take over completely, the feeling so all-consuming, so breathtakingly wild and exciting and _good_. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could bear it as she felt herself slipping closer and closer to the edge of the cliff and, in a moment, tumbling right over it in intense waves. Holtzmann let her ride out her high, taking pride in the sounds she never thought she’d hear from Erin’s lips.

 

 “You’re… magical,” Erin ran a hand through her hair, sitting up slightly and nearly knocking over a lamp as she did. Holtzmann managed to catch it mid-air. Her hand under the lamp, wrapped around Erin, she sat it back on the nightstand and pushed it further away smirking, freeing her hand so she could slide it over the brunette’s cheek and chin, intertwining her fingers with Erin’s hair.

 

 Their lips met, fitting comfortably and sweetly.

 

 “Perhaps we should’ve gotten a room with a queen size bed instead…” the blonde murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> I continue to be a feedback vampire, just in case you'd forgotten. Your comments absolutely make my day and make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside so please do leave them, love to ya'll


End file.
